


IwaOi Mermaid/Fisherman AU Oneshot

by AnonimusUnnoan



Series: Haikyuu Headcannons/Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Multi, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: A oneshot headcanon style story of fisherman!Iwaizumi and Merman!Oikawa. Requested by a friend.





	IwaOi Mermaid/Fisherman AU Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> SO basically I was asked to make Hajime chase Oiks for once by my friend who was requesting this and Mermen are cool sooooo.
> 
> follow me on  Tumblr ? We have hot bois and cookies.

Iwaizumi Hajime. He's the son of a fisherman, a baby who just turned up on his doorstep one day. He has no mother. He considers the fisherman his only parent, loves and cherishes him; just as he does the sea.  
From a young age, Hajime has been on the sea in his father's boats: fishing with him. He went to school and learnt the basics of how to read and write and all that, but then money was scarce and so he devoted himself to helping his father fish.  
Hajime grew up well. Long hours on the sea tanned his skin and hardened it. He would swim in the ocean regularly and was the best in the village. He grew to be very attractive. Many girls would agree with each other when they said he was the best looking man in the village. Rumour has it that one time, the daughter of the lord of the village saw him and averted her gaze, blushing. The proud daughter of Aoba Johsai! People couldn't believe she bowed her head to a fisherman’s son!

However, Hajime was nonchalant about these things. For him, his one and only love was the sea. The waves that caresses his back as he floated in the water, the gentle breeze that ruffled his hair when he casting his net in the morning. The fish that kept him and his father alive. He was also in awe of the sea. For he knew how she may withdraw her fish, how the waves could wipe out entire villages like his and how the gentle breeze could turn into a gale tearing off the thatched roofs of their huts.  
Hajime had also heard of the legends of the sea. He had heard the sea kept secrets. Folklore spoke of it well. Of great big monsters that lurked around in the deeper waters and looked around for prey. The sea wrapped her children in her waves kepping them out of sight and safe but when they surfaced, even the big American ships were no match for the larger monsters that would suddenly surface and pull the vessel down, men and all. Hajime would be lying if he said he was not afraid. After all he was just a boy of 18 with a boat and nothing else. He knew nothing of how to escape such a creature, which is why he was also very wary about his surroundings regardless of wether the stories were true or simply the gossip of old people.  
Hajime often had to move around a bit in order to get his catch on certain days. Sometimes to avoid other fishermen, he would have to sail further away. His father would tell him not to but if he didn't, they would go hungry the next few days. Hajime hated hunger. It was the worst feeling. Which is why one morning, when Hajime went out to the ocean and avoiding the other nets found a new creek to fish at he was greeted by a most melodious sound. It sounded a bit like the small waves that gurgled onto the shore but it was a laugh no doubt about it.  
Hajime rounded the corner on his little boat and saw a glint of blue scales. Then he found himself looking at the most beautiful but strange thing he had ever seen. People. But such beautiful people. Angular faces with defined features. Thick hair cascading down their bare torso that joined to a glittering fishes tail. And their hair and bodies adorned with nothing but beautiful shells of various colours and patterns and designs. 

Hajime stood there in awe not daring to make a single sound out of his own dear and dear of startling them. He noticed that one of them was a little different than the others. His chest was bare and his hair short and swept to a side. His tail also seemed larger than that of his companions. It was his pink lips that were letting out the laugh that Hajime had heard. Hajime stood in awe of this creature. He was a man, but in the place of legs he had a large fishes tail. One that looked like it was made of emeralds and sapphires, glinting as the sun hit it just like jewels. He was surrounded by bare bodied feminine and male figures. The females had long hair draped over their breasts. The males too had longer hair than the average human man, all except the different one. They were laughing and talking in a strange language of their own. 

Hajime was so awestruck that he didn't feel the heavy fishing net slipping out of his hands and falling with a loud thud and splash. The noise alerted the creatures to his presence. They looked at him in horror and the next thing Hajime knows they're gone. All that’s left is a ripple in the water they dived into. He casts his net and then gets in the water and swims around looking around for the creatures, but to no avail. When he returns to his boat after he tires himself out he finds his net unbelievably heavy. That day his catch is giant, he has caught enough fish for him to feed the family for the next few days. 

Hajime goes home, sells the fish and brings back so much money that his father is astounded and also a little scared as to where his son got so much of it. But when Hajime tells him what happened he laughs and tells Hajime not to play tricks on an old man. Hajime for the next three days sets off in the morning as usual. However, he does not fish. He finds himself inexplicably drawn to the little creek he had seen the beautiful creatures. He must see them again. He must. But three days later, he has searched high and low around and far from the creek and has still not found the man-fish creatures. 

Hajime cannot waste time any longer. His father (wisely) wishes to save the money Hajime earned from the previous catch and asks his son to return to fishing fearing that he is becoming lazy. And so, complying with his father’s wishes, Hajime sets off with his net once again. He goes back to the creek hoping for a catch the same size as the one he had got the day before. He does not see the anything of the creatures. The same the next day, and the next and finally Hajime decided that will be the last day he fishes at that creek for a while, so as to not deplete its resources completely.  
When Hajime pulls up his net at the end of the day he is met with a shock. There trapped in his net is a glittering blue green tailed man! The same from before! His skin has cuts in it from where the rough fishing net has rubbed it raw, his eyed are red and wide in a panic. He thrashes around and Hajime immediately jumps in the water with his knife. But the creature is struggling too much for Hajime to be able to cut him out of the. He swims away and hold up his hands as a sign of peace. He is not going to hurt him. Only help him free. He tries to get this across to the creature but perhaps it does not understand…  
Hajime doesn't know what to do. He cannot get through to the creature. So, he swims over to it and after putting the knife away he wraps his arms around the creature’s torso trying to still him. The man slowly settles down, but he is still looking at Hajime fearfully. Hajime quickly slips the knife out and starts to cut away at the net that has caught the creature. The creature is paralyzed in fear but when he realises what Hajime is doing he puts out his hands and waves frantically as if to say no! Hajime doesn't understand and waves him away continuing at a furious pace. Suddenly he hears a soft voice run through his head like a water current. “Your net will be ruined! what are you doing!” is what it says. Hajime looks up at the creature and he shakes his head at Hajime. Hajime points at himself asking if he was speaking to him. The man nodded. Then again, the voice, like a thought but from someone else. “Release the net into the water, I will get free.”

Hajime slowly put his knife back away and in an almost dazed state climbed back into his boat, releasing his net back. A large splash and Hajime looked over his boat to see if the creature had gotten free when he suddenly felt soft wet lips against his. “I won’t forget this Iwa- Chan.” the lips said. The same voice he had heard in his head but this time, not in his head, rather, against his skin. And then a flip and he was gone.  
Hajime didn't see the creature for the next few days but his net was always full of fish no matter where he cast nets.


End file.
